Twist/Gallery
Season one Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Twist in Cheerilee's class. Cheerilee's class S1E12.png|Twist chatting away with a fellow classmate. Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|Isn't she cute? Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png|Paying attention to Cheerilee Students laughing S1E12.png|Happy red head Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png|Twist sure likes learning! Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Twist isn't laughing. Happy Twist S1E12.png|Happy to the extreme! Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png|Talking with Apple Bloom Twist extremely happy S1E12.png|A happy, Twist. Apple Bloom is extremely sad S1E12.png|A sad Apple Bloom Twist cheer up! S1E12.png|"Peppermint sticks will make you SMILE!" Twist not this again S1E12.png|Ooh no, not you two again! Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png|Like I care.... Twist spying a troll S1E12.png|Twist is not amused. Twist really? This again? S1E12.png|Twist getting mocked by Diamond Tiara. Twist bites S1E12.png|''Please leave.'' Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png|Twist, could care less. Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png|Twist is not enjoying this. Apple Bloom clueless moment S1E12.png|I hate them, don't you AB? Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png|Twist, seems surprised by Silver Spoon's sudden proud expression. Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|Twist is not amused... Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png|Twist, is not interested in what Diamond has to say. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png|Watching the bullies leave. Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png|Upset, at being called a'' blank flank.'' Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|Sadness.. Twist's house S1E12.png|''Ooh, Apple Bloom.'' Twist smiles ID S1E12.png|What an interesting plot, Twist. Twist shows Apple Bloom her cutie mark S1E12.png|Twist's showing her cutie mark to Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom mortified that Twist got her cutie mark S01E12.png|Twist, showing off her new cutie mark. Twist grins "pretty sweet, huh?" S01E12.png|My cutie mark, its so super sweet! Apple Bloom getting sad from Twist S1E12.png|''Awh, come on Apple Bloom.'' Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Twist was invited to the cute-ceañera. Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|Dance, dance! Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png|Twist, dancing with the other fillies. The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|Apparently, Twist's Cutie Mark got revoked. Poor Twist. Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|A group shot. Poor Twist, she didn't win an award. At least Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon didn't win, either. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Cheerilee's class (including Twist). Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png|Another shot of them all. Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Sweetie Belle is excited. Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E1.png|A shot of Twist from behind. S2E01 Apple Bloom about to step on their heads.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Fighting Cheerilee's Class6 S2E1.png|Twist is unmoved by the CMC's scuffle. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png|Cheerilee is disappointed. S2E01 Cheerlie talking to the class.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png|Poor Twist, becoming a blank flank again because of animation errors. Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E1.png|I guess Twist's getting revenge for Apple Bloom ignoring her in favor of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png|Another shot of Twist laughing. Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E1.png|The CMC still can't agree on what the statue represents. Discord about to break loose S2E1.png The Cutie Pox S2E06 Students looking at Apple Bloom's cutie mark.png Twist 1 S2E6.png|Twist comes out of nowhere, bumping Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Twist 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking strangely at Twist. Twist 3 S2E6.png|Twist's happiness is not approved by neither Sweetie Belle nor Scootaloo. Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony'.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png S2E06 Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom.png Apple Bloom "Great job, girls!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom "naw" S02E06.png Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist watching.png|This is going to be great. Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png Class Air S2E6.png|Flying Apple Bloom. The fillies gasping S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Twist gasping as Apple Bloom shows off. S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist gasps.png Class Stare S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom performs both of her talents S2E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'you're ready'.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E6.png|Twist watching Apple Bloom. Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png|Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud. Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Family Appreciation Day Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png|Twist is paying attention. Bored Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Look at Truffles just chewing on his cookie. Super chill. Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Apple Bloom raising her hoof S02E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png|You actually managed to stay awake through that? Granny in class S2E12.png Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Ponies dash to play with Granny Smith S2E12.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Giving a card to Truffle Shuffle. Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|Getting a hug from Truffle Shuffle. Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png|Twist, turning her attention to the rest of the class. Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png|Twist play in "Hearts and Hooves Day." Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png|Twist pinning her teacher. Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png|"Oops,I pinned the tail on the wrong pony!" Ponyville Confidential Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png|Uh Twist? Featherweight shows off his cutie mark S2E23.png|Twist seen behind Snips next to Cotton Cloudy Category:Character gallery pages